


Пасьянс с Дьяволом

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: Кит глубоко вздохнул, поднял голову и позволил себе принять тот факт, что совершенно не знает, где находится.





	Пасьянс с Дьяволом

— Извините, я... 

— Молодой человек, не загораживайте проход. 

Мимо прошел высокий гуманоид с кипой папок в руках. Гуманоид — потому что при всем своем желании Кит не мог бы назвать его человеком. Две руки, две ноги, один торс, пускай и очень вытянутый, вот только голова — как у земных баранов. И рога — скрученные в тугие витки. А во всем остальном — типичный обитатель экзопланеты. Можно было бы назвать его даже чем-то вроде инопланетянина, хоть Кит и не любил это слово: попахивало дешевыми фильмами прошлого тысячелетия, когда люди воображали представителей инопланетных рас ну очень смешно. Тоненькое тельце, тоненькие ручки и эта огромная голова с круглыми глазами без век. Да по всем законам физики и биологии подобное тело не позволило бы держать такую голову прямо, плюс передвигаться при этом, не теряя равновесия и баланса. Но людям прошлого это казалось устрашающим. Наверное. После того, как он пролетел сотни вселенных и познакомился с обитателями нескольких десятков планет, слово «инопланетянин» стало казаться чем-то вроде ругательства. Но, тем не менее, именно оно так упорно лезло на язык. 

Человеческое тело, облаченное в серый костюм с белым воротничком, и баранья голова, покрытая коротким бурым мехом. 

А еще да, папки в руках. Обыкновенные картонные папки. Которые Кит видел разве что в документальных фильмах на Земле. Он думал, такими перестали пользоваться еще несколько веков назад, когда бумага стала достаточно дорогим материалом. Дерево стало драгоценностью. Тратить его на расходники — значит вернуться в каменный век. Или около того. 

Инопланетянин косо взглянул на него, влажно блеснув черными глазами, и Киту показалось, что он нахмурился. Он сделал еще два маленьких шага в сторону, освобождая проход. Для этого ему пришлось почти притиснуться к низенькому, словно предназначенному для ребенка, столику. Заваленному бумагой. Бумагой, папками, бережно прошитыми красными нитками листами. Кит углядел даже витиеватую печать. 

— Молодой человек, — послышалось снова, и в голосе говорившего звучала бесконечная усталость. — Вы загородили мое место. 

— Я... 

Кит оторвал взгляд от вручную разлинованной бумаги с тщательно выведенным «Хоаким Д. С.» и, стараясь не показывать эмоций, сделал два шага в сторону. Инопланетянин с едва различимым вздохом сел за столик, сразу зрительно уменьшившись раза в три. Сложил папки одну на другую кривой башенкой, разгладил бумагу перед собой скупым движением и принялся за письмо. Про Кита он словно тут же забыл. 

Кит глубоко вздохнул, поднял голову и позволил себе принять тот факт, что совершенно не знает, где находится. 

Вокруг рядами стояли столики, бесконечное количество, расположенные в матричном порядке, с узкими проходами между ними. Шуршала бумага, складывающаяся в папки, шелестели нитки, сшивающие листы, стучали печати. Кто-то говорил, отрывисто, словно что-то зачитывал или пересчитывал, ему откликались бубнежом то там, то здесь, Кит слышал имена — много имен, ни одного знакомого ему, но все — на знакомом ему языке, не общегалактическом, а земном. Вот только Кит точно был уверен, что то, где он находился, не могло быть Землей. Хотя бы потому, что на Земле не было гуманоидов с бараньими головами. По крайней мере, в том веке, в котором он родился. 

Хотя бы потому, что... 

— Когане Кит? 

Услышав свое имя, Кит дернулся, поймав себя на полудвижении — его рука потянулась за пояс, где должен был висеть клинок. 

Клинка там не было. 

Кит поднял голову, в момент ощутив себя слепым, глухим, безоружным. Абсолютно беспомощным. 

— Когане Кит, верно? — его снова окликнули. Он предположил, что в этот раз инопланетянин был другого пола. Тот смотрел, опустив голову: ростом хоть и ниже предыдущего, он возвышался над Китом на добрые две головы. А ведь он даже не заметил движения... 

Как они умещались за такими низенькими столиками? 

— Да, это я, — кивнул Кит, не пытаясь спрятать жест, с которым он был готов выхватить оружие. Которого почему-то при нем не было. Но инопланетянину было, кажется, все равно. Он развернулся на пятках и двинулся между столами, периодически сворачивая и не оглядываясь, словно был уверен, что Кит пошел за ним. 

Кит пошел за ним. 

Он оглядывался, пытаясь определить, что это было за место. Уши забивал бумажный шум, перелистывание, разрезание, складывание. Скрип пишущих материалов. Чужой говор, четкий, напоминающий ему чем-то возгласы дежурных на перекличке в Гарнизоне. Всем, что мог выхватить взглядом Кит, были столики, достигавшие ему едва ли до середины бедра, и склонившиеся при письме бараньи головы. Все были сосредоточены, и те долгие минуты, что он находился здесь, никто не одарил его взглядом. Он был чужим здесь, инородным, и это никого не волновало. 

Он задрал голову, но не увидел ни ламп, ни даже потолка. Бесконечное пространство уходило ввысь, создавая какое-то странное гнетущее ощущение, дергавшее его за нутро, словно рыбу, пойманную на крючок. Он даже в бесконечном космосе не чувствовал такого давления, а тут... Свет бил сразу отовсюду, ровно покрывая пространство, подсвечивая словно изнутри. Украдкой глядя себе под ноги, под ноги ведущего его инопланетянина, на стопку папок у стола рядом, Кит заметил — теней не было. Словно в этом измерении у света была другая структура. 

Неземная. 

Инопланетянин впереди шел размеренно, но расстояние между ними не изменялось. Кит поднажал, но, наверное, тот был не очень контактным и не хотел, чтобы к нему подходили ближе. Кит снова ускорил шаг. Чужая спина не приблизилась ни на дюйм. 

Кит сосредоточил взгляд на чужих ногах — непропорционально длинных, с узкими голенями и коленями. 

— Эй, — позвал он, но его голос едва ли покрыл окружавший его монотонный шум. В грудине медленно разворачивалась пружина. Пружина, которая влегкую заведет его от нуля до ста. Внутри на ряду с беспомощностью и настороженностью начало подниматься негодование. 

Что происходило? Где он? 

Он напрягся. 

— Эй! 

Его голос, словно усиленный в десять раз громкоговорителем, разлетелся по залу, всколыхнул листы, поднял мех на загривках ближайших бараньих голов. На секунду все стихло, и Кит смог услышать себя, свое тяжелое частое дыхание, стук сердца, отдававший в ребра так, что, казалось, все его тело колышется вслед за толчками крови по венам. 

Но он смог добиться своего — на него обратили внимание. Некоторые смотрели так, словно впервые видели, хотя он проходил двумя секундами ранее мимо их столов. В их широко распахнутых глазах, черных, влажных и абсолютно нечеловеческих, Кит видел отражения себя — злого, напряженного и абсолютно отчаявшегося. 

_Офисные черви,_ — с желчью подумалось Киту. Обыкновенные бумажные крысы, не способные увидеть ничего дальше своего носа и документов. Таких и на Земле было — пруд пруди, любая организация — это тысячи и тысячи таких крыс. Шли годы, десятки лет, сотни, а изменились только виды носителей с бумажных на цифровые. 

— Где я? — немедленно подал он голос снова, когда на него медленно оглянулся провожатый. Смерил его долгим нечитаемым взглядом, настолько долгим, что шум вокруг возобновился. Снова стало слышно перелистывание бумаг, перекличка, тяжелый шорох листов и папок. 

Баранья голова на человеческом теле внезапно сделала что-то такое с лицом, и губы сложились в что-то почти человеческое. Кит понял — усмешка, и за ней скорее прочитал, чем услышал два слова. Обыкновенная человеческая речь. Которая сразу поставила все на свои места. 

— Да вы смеетесь надо мной... 

Инопланетянин вернул обратно себе свое обычное лицо и мерно пошел дальше, а Кит... 

Кит рассмеялся. Тихо, зло, собирая на вдохе зачатки истерики и глуша ее на выдохе. 

То, где он находился, не было Землей. И не было ни единой другой планетой, на которую он мог теоретически попасть. Потому что это место — вымысел, сказка для тех, кому «дали» и «недодали». То, на что сетовали, когда что-то случалось или не случалось. 

Кит никогда не сетовал и никогда не считал, что ему что-то «недодали». И то, что его закинуло сюда — сон, виртуальная реальность, набор голограмм. Что угодно. 

Вот только голографические папки в этой виртуальной реальности толкнулись о его бедро совершенно ощутимо, разлетелись по полу с околоземной физикой; слабый узел на картонном боку развязался, и оттуда, словно из узкой пасти, посыпались и зашелестели листы бумаги. Скрипнувшие под носком сапог, смятые им же, пинком отправленные под нос безликого офисного червя. Озадачил только звук, который раздался везде и одновременно нигде — высокий крик, звон битого стекла, словно уронили не бумагу, а что-то стеклянное. И наверняка очень дорогое. 

...Да у него даже выражение лица не изменилось... насколько вообще могла измениться баранья морда. 

То, что ему не хватало дыхания, Кит понял не сразу. 

_Дыши,_ — сказал бы ему Широ, как говорил всякий раз, когда Кита захлестывали эмоции. А еще — _концентрация есть терпение_. Он начал считать повороты. 

_Концентрация есть терпение,_ — произнес Широ у него в голове, когда количество поворотов стало исчисляться трехзначным числом. 

— Концентрация есть терпение, — выдохнул Кит, сбившись со счета. Монотонный шум ушел на задний план, и ему казалось, что они ходили кругами. Что этот инопланетянин испытывает его. Очередное неясное испытание. Доказать кому-то что-то. Или опровергнуть. Или... 

— Концентрация есть терпение, — услышал он совсем рядом теплый знакомый голос и резко распахнул глаза. 

Задремал? Не мог. Еще секунду назад у него точно были открыты глаза. Он успел изучить чужую широкую спину в сером костюме до последней складочки и излома ткани. Вот только сейчас ее перед ним не было, а стоял стол — выше остальных, и документов на нем было больше, и позади возвышался узкий шкаф с ячейками ящиков. Да и тот, кто сидел за столом, отличался от всех тех, кого Кит тут видел. Даже у себя в голове он не смог бы назвать его офисным червем. 

То же большое человеческое тело, непропорционально вытянутое вверх, черный костюм-тройка, белый воротничок — как у всех вокруг — и галстук. Узкая тонкая багрово-алая полоска. Петлей через мощную шею и от ключиц — вниз, что при плохом зрении могло бы показаться... У Кита было хорошее зрение. И голова — в представителях семейства копытных он не разбирался совсем, но мог предположить, что это был не баран. Шерсть его была короче и отливала синевой в холодном свете пространства, морда уже, с высоким лбом. Также он являлся обладателем одного очень видного отличия от остальных: его голову венчали длинные белые рога, концы которых уходили практически бесконечно вверх. Очки в тонкой металлической оправе, глаза, такие же черные, непроницаемые, как и у других. Вот только без единого блика, без малейшего намека на отражение... 

Кит смотрел в глубокий безжизненный космос. 

За все дни, недели, месяцы своих полетов он столкнулся с ним только сейчас. 

С него сорвали форму, оставив нагим, в температурах, опасных для жизни, отняли поверхность под ногами, сняли шлем с подачей кислорода, толкнули в незнакомую гравитацию, сказав: _Иди. Дыши. Живи._

И все это — за те доли секунд, с которыми произошла фокусировка зрения, свет и картинка достигли сетчатки, отпечатавшись там. 

Жизнь в этом космосе если и была, то вряд ли сильно дружелюбной. 

А еще он улыбался почти человеческой улыбкой. И от этого зрелища — улыбки на звериной морде — Кита пробирал мороз по коже. 

— Когане Кит? — произнесла тварь низким вибрирующим голосом, напомнивший ему гул умирающей планеты. 

Кит машинально кивнул и поймал себя на мысли, что его рука снова естественно тянется за пояс, к клинку. Только сейчас его пальцы хватали пустоту, а тварь закинула ногу на ногу и откинулась на скрипящем деревянном стуле. 

— Присаживайся, — кивком головы он указал на пространство чуть сбоку от Кита. Где, он мог поклясться, секундой назад ничего не было. 

На негнущихся ногах Кит сделал шаг и уронил себя на жесткое сидение стула. Тело словно тут же лишилось костей, и неосознанно он опустил плечи, ссутулился, оставив поднятой только голову — смотря на тварь перед ним прямо. Тот разорвал зрительный контакт, отклонился назад, доставая из ящика пухлую черную папку, истрепавшуюся по краям. Развязал тугую ленту, раскрыл, пробежался взглядом по первой странице. Перелистнул. Лицо его при этом не выражало абсолютно ничего. 

Все вопросы, все слова, что Кит хотел произнести, были тут же обрублены на корню, когда чужой рот раскрылся, являя взору желтые неприятные клыки, подходящие хищнику, а не травоядному. 

— Мда, все было бы куда лучше, родись ты, к примеру, женского пола. 

— Я... 

— Но это уже неисправимо, — безжизненный космос снова оголил его, неприятно облил леденящей стужей, выморозил внутренности. И отступил. — Здесь нужно было работать изначально не с тобой, а с твоим отцом. Или с матерью. Или как минимум ловить тебя раньше. Но и исходная форма тогда была бы другой. Хорошо, будем работать от текущего. 

Чужой вздох мог бы показаться даже удрученным. Только сощуренные глаза и уголки пасти, поднятые вверх, выдавали то, что твари было весело. 

А Киту — не особо. Женского пола? Исправить? Работать от текущего? 

Его снова выморозило, на мгновение меньше, и Кит, игнорируя все внутри, взывавшее в нем желание опустить голову, подставить загривок, опуститься ниже — выпрямил спину, смотря зло и нетерпимо. 

— Что все это значит? 

— То и значит, Кит, — последовал ответ, ленивый, почти ласковый. Так говорит воспитатель в ответ на глупый вопрос ребенка. Который задает его уже не первый раз. И даже не второй. — Что здесь мы ничем не можем помочь с уже полученными травмами. Но можем дать шанс на последующее измерение. На будущее, как вы любите говорить. 

Кит редко говорил про будущее. Это его нервировало. 

— Нет повода нервничать, Кит, — тварь снова улыбнулась, пальцы рук — вполне человеческие — снова перелистнули страницу, истертую на краях. — Все под твоим контролем. А ты — под нашим. Поэтому можешь не беспокоиться. Мы — не зло. 

— Кто — мы? — слова про контроль резанули тупой и неправильной логикой. Кит подскочил со стула. Зацепил локтем высокую шаткую башенку из документов, и она медленно рассыпалась. Словно в замедленной съемке Кит видел, как разлетаются бумаги, по ушам ударил резкий шум — снова крик, ниже и протяжней, сопровождающийся частыми тупыми звуками. Словно что-то рушилось. Или кого-то били. А губы напротив сложились в два уже знакомых слова. 

На этот раз Киту смеяться не хотелось. Он сел обратно на стул, глядя на рассыпанные листы вокруг — и понял, что не может прочесть ни строчки, как бы ни вглядывался. 

— Начнем? — твари, казалось, было все равно, что устроил тут Кит. Ну да, наверняка, негоже господину заниматься работой для низшего звена — уборкой... — Верно, для этого есть другие работники. 

Ах, значит мы и мысли читать умеем. 

Улыбка напротив стала шире, подтверждая его догадки. 

Кит сделал глубокий вздох, подавляя негаснущее внутри недовольство и раздражение. Но сделать это было довольно тяжело. Особенно когда от него не зависело абсолютно ничего. 

— Я хочу знать, что происходит. То есть... — он замялся, обвел быстро взглядом столы вокруг, далеко, сколько хватало взора. — Я понял, что это за место. И я понял, что вы меня не отпустите. 

— Почему? — тварь изобразила изумление на морде. Даже глаза распахнулись шире, весь такой невинный вид. Только космос в глазах так и не лучился ни теплом, ни жизнью. Поэтому последующие его слова Кит воспринял остро. — Отпустим. Завершим дело и отпустим. Ничего сложного. Больно не будет. Можно сказать, некоторый вид анестезии, — и он принялся перебирать бумажки на столе, создавая видимость деятельности. 

Кит видел, как ходят длинные руки по отполированному дереву, собирая неподшитые листы в стопку, стопки — в папку, папки — на башенки рядом со столом. Или в шкаф за спиной. 

Кит понял, что у него есть язык и рот. 

— О чем ты говоришь? — в голове все еще ничего не укладывалось. Шум то приближался, то отдалялся, словно пространство вокруг него «поплыло», но массивная фигура за столом никуда не делась. 

— Кит, прошу, давай начнем, — тварь сложила ладони на единственной открытой папке — его истории. Взгляд поверх очков был прямым, вынуждая его опустить голову. Но Кит не поддался, и тварь вздохнула шумно — всколыхнулся узкий язычок галстука на мощной груди. — Времени не очень много. Ты сегодня не единственный, а внеплановая работа появляется ежечасно. У меня есть свое рабочее время, и я не хочу оставаться сверхурочно, — речь была типичной отговоркой для любого офисного работника, конечно. Он даже многозначительно посмотрел на запястье, на котором, конечно же, ничего не было. — Знаешь ли, тут еще и очень душно. 

Да, возможно, было душно, Кит не ощущал ни единого дуновения воздуха, никакого сквозняка. Даже падающие листки бумаги не создавали никакой волны. А может потому, что воздуха здесь не было в принципе? Если это помещение было вне пространства, то... 

Кит почувствовал себя крайне глупо, когда обнаружил, что тварь смотрела на него и улыбалась все это время. Мысленно обозвав его ублюдком, Кит уставился в ответ, сведя брови у переносицы. 

В эту игру играли даже дети. Кто кого пересмотрит и не отведет взгляда. Тварь, кажется, играть не умела, потому что тут же снова зашелестела бумагами. 

— Кит Когане, 21 год, — голос, до этого низкий и гудящий, исказился, словно текст зачитывался «машиной». Ряд каких-то фактов, которые Киту были малоинтересны, вид деятельности, отсутствие хобби, рост, вес... записано было все. Вне всяких сомнений, эти ребята собрали на него полное досье. С одной стороны, одна эта мысль выбивала у него почву из-под ног. Кто-то так скрупулезно подбирал данные, следил... Ведь не автоматически же это все происходило, когда тут пишут вручную? С другой стороны, почему-то Кит успокаивался. С каждым новым фактом он расслаблялся все больше, пока голос не дрогнул, ушли эти механические нотки, и далее тварь зачитывала своим обычным разговорным тоном: — был рожден метисом, от союза галра женского пола и землянина мужского пола. Кстати, ты знал, что галра любого пола, включая полукровок до 1/8 крови, фертильны круглый год и имеют функцию детовынашивания по умолчанию? 

— Что?.. 

— Ах, не знал. Значит, теперь знаешь. Хотя, тебе по ходу дела это не грозит. 

И он еще смел смеяться. Все расслабление мигом выветрилось из тела, отрезвило ведром ледяной воды на голову, хлесткой пощечиной, ловкой подножкой. Кит вспыхнул, сцепил зубы и, поняв, что от него ждут какой-то реакции, процедил: 

— Не грозит, — и сам задумался. Ведь если эта тварь знает про галра, то... что это значит? 

— Но на будущее я предупредил, — тварь улыбалась все так же многозначительно, с этими неживыми глазами. И кивнула, подперев щеку рукой абсолютно человеческим жестом, — И да, про галра мы в курсе. Но специализируемся больше на людях. Они как-то... — он сделал что-то такое рукой, неуловимое, словно пытался поймать воздух пальцами. — Ближе нам. Духовно. 

Духовно. Не душевно. Кит заострил на этом внимание. Да, все сходилось на том, что души у этих существ нет. 

— А будущее... скажем так, оно весьма интересно. Я несколько раз читал твою историю, очень занимательное чтиво на ночь. И озвученный мной факт про галра в одной из вариаций будущего может тебе очень пригодиться. 

— Вариациях? — Кит откинулся на спинку стула, не отводя взгляда. Самый быстрый способ выбраться отсюда, вероятно, был и самым простым: выслушать тварь и сделать по возможности то, что ей было нужно. Он абсолютно не помнил, как попал в это пространство, в это измерение, но был уверен, что есть дела поважнее, чем болтать с рогатым ублюдком. 

В любом случае, все шло к тому, что он сам мог что-то от этого поиметь. Как минимум, знания. И за них можно было цепляться. После перечисления фактов, зачитывания его досье он убедился — тварь, может, и не существует в его привычном измерении, но пока все, что она говорила, было правдой. Или не все, но отчасти. 

Гул вокруг чуть поутих, словно остальные тоже прислушивались. 

Слушайте-слушайте, ублюдки. 

— Да. Смотри. Ты мог умереть множество раз еще до этого, — тварь провела пальцем по бумаге, Кит вытянул шею, чтобы попытаться разглядеть все те же гладко выписанные буквы, ровный почерк, но, как он ни старался, написанные слова, несмотря на его попытку осознать, проносились мимо его понимания. Дело было не в языке. Он мог прочесть — но не мог понять. Казалось, это никого не смущало. — Самый доступный вариант был, конечно же, связан с твоей упертостью. Испытания Клинков Марморы, я думаю, ты никогда не забудешь. Тогда к смерти ты был ближе всего... 

Кит раскрыл рот: 

— Упорностью. 

— Что? — тварь выглядела даже немного забавно вот так, с приоткрытым ртом, со склоненной к плечу головой. Кит бы может и усмехнулся, да только особого веселья не чувствовал. 

— Упорностью. Не упертостью. 

Тварь махнула рукой, быстро возвращая себе свой собранный вид. Поправила галстук, затянув узел потуже и повыше, узкая алая ткань врезалась в горло так, что Кит словно на себе почувствовал это давление. Отер шею сам и оттянул ворот формы. 

— Ну, как скажешь. Могу сказать, что в бою твои шансы выжить были всегда значительно выше, чем в мирное время или там, где бой не был самоцелью, — и снова этот взгляд поверх очков. — Не знаю, можешь воспринимать это как комплимент, — и хотелось бы сказать, куда он мог засунуть эти комплименты, как следующий звук, распознанный Китом как смешок, его остановил: — Как у тебя, кстати, с аллергией на шерсть животных?.. 

Смешок действительно был странным, неприятным. Словно провели стеклом о металл. Звук, вынимающий все жилы, все нервы. Захотелось поежиться, и Кит почувствовал себя еще более неуютно. Гул рядом затих совсем, только издалека все еще была слышна перекличка. 

— При чем тут это? — буркнул он, посмотрев на свои колени. В детстве он играл с чужой собакой. Она была... глупой. Вертела обрубком хвоста, вместе с ним — всем задом вместе, лезла лизаться, громко лаяла, когда было не надо. Еще были мыши Аллуры, но их он даже не трогал. Видел издалека, разума там, вроде, было побольше, чем у той собаки... Его опыт общения с животными на том заканчивался. Поэтому сказать категорично что-то он не мог. Или в каком-то из вариаций будущих он заживет мирно и устроит у себя дома приют для собак? 

Не требовалось даже смотреть на тварь, чтобы понять, что та слышала все его мысли. 

— Да так. На будущее заглядываю, — еще одна легкомысленная улыбка. 

Вот есть же такие существа, которые всем своим естеством встают у тебя посреди глотки? Эта тварь была одной из таких. 

Кита на ноги подняли нервы. Потом он понял, что делать особо нечего: можно было уйти, но куда? Он не знал, как попал сюда, и не знает, как уйти. Помявшись на месте, он сел обратно — стул скрипнул натужно. Кит уперся рукой в стол, побарабанил пальцами. Не привлекая к себе внимания, скорее выпуская нервозность наружу. Если уж тварь видела его насквозь, не было смысла скрывать свое состояние. 

— Так, хватит. Ближе к делу. Что еще? — как можно решительней произнес он. Чем быстрее они все обговорят, тем быстрее Кит уйдет. Так? 

— Хмм... 

Или не так? 

— Время, — напомнил Кит и повторил жест твари — посмотрел на свое запястье, словно там были часы. Кажется, в чужом взгляде он прочел некоторую заинтересованность. Да, интересную игрушку получил, ублюдок? 

— Да, — произнесла тварь, пролистав быстро бумаги. И неясно, на какой вопрос это был ответ. — Да. Занимательная ведь история получается. Смотри. 

Шум стих абсолютно. Ни единого шороха, ни единого скрипа не раздавалось вокруг. И снова, словно в замедленной съёмке Кит видел, как чужие губы, искаженные нелепым оскалом на звериной морде, складываются в знакомую ему речь. 

Которую слышать он не хотел никогда в жизни. Ни от кого. 

Кит смотрел на чужое лицо, неуловимо меняющееся: разлохматившаяся копна темных волос, яркие глаза, бледная кожа. Белый воротничок, алая петля галстука. 

Даже от себя. 

Его губы напротив проговаривали фразы. 

Тем более от себя. 

— Если бы не ты, твой отец мог бы быть жив. 

Неправда, это был его выбор — работать пожарным. 

— Если бы не ты, твоя мать могла бы не исчезать. 

Неправда, это не ее вина, что галра прилетели на Землю. 

— Если бы не ты, Вольтрон бы не был найден, а, следовательно, его пилотировал бы кто-то другой, и этим другим стал бы не твой близкий человек. 

Тем более от себя. 

Тем более после тех тысяч раз, сколько он произносил это себе в лицо, стоя напротив зеркала. Пока кое-кто не запретил. Не вытащил, взяв за руку. 

Кит сморгнул — звериная морда напротив — не его лицо — излучала вполне натуральное сочувствие. Если бы не тон голоса, звук умирающих планет. Если бы не безжизненный космос в глазах. 

— Что ты... 

С каждым новым словом, с каждым новым глотком воздуха стужа вокруг вымораживала его внутренности, умерщвляя по крупицам, по клеткам. 

— Если бы не ты, Широгане Такаши вылечили бы на Земле, и он бы не потерял все, что было ему дорого. Если бы не ты, вызволивший его... — на фоне судорожных вздохов снова раздались шумы, перебирание бумаг, словно все вокруг принялись сверяться с данными, — откуда, собственно? Из рук солдат, которые не желали ему зла? 

Все было не так. Это перевирание фактов. Все было совсем не так. 

Кит глотал мерзлый воздух без капли кислорода, глотал колючие слезы, которые так и не вскипели у него на глазах, глотал переполнившую его в этот момент ненависть. Если бы он мог, он бы передавил эту шею — с галстуком или без — своими собственными руками. Чтобы эти слова никогда больше не были произнесены. 

— Они... там был карантин... его бы не выпустили оттуда, — выдавил Кит, когда понял, что от него ждали какого-то ответа. 

Но тварь при всем своем видимом участии продолжала его резать без ножа. 

— Зачем ты это сделал? 

Если ты читаешь мои мысли, зачем ты заставляешь меня произносить это вслух? Если у тебя есть на меня досье, зачем ты говоришь со мной? С какой целью? 

Ты же все знаешь! 

Как же ему хотелось проорать это прямо ему в лицо! Но единственное, что он мог сейчас сделать — не рассыпаться на куски. Все это было унизительно. Все это было отвратительно. Почему это вообще требовало объяснения? Почему он... почему он не мог встать и уйти хоть куда-то, подальше от космического ублюдка, но продолжал оправдываться, словно это имело хоть какое-то значение в этом мире? Что это за тварь такая, почему его слова имели такой вес? 

Почему вместо звериной морды он видел свое собственное лицо? Детское. Заплаканное. Злое. Опустошенное. Повзрослевшее. С сиянием в глазах. С восторгом во взгляде, обращенном на кого-то вне этого пространства. С пустотой в глазах. Повторявшее из раза в раз: «Это все твоя вина». 

— Я не мог не... это же Широ. Я не мог допустить даже мысли, что снова могу его потерять. 

Язык почти не поддавался, онемевший, словно обколотый анестетиками. Слова не желали складываться в предложения. Предложения так и не смогли обрести смысл. В голове словно кто-то насильно отключил тумблер с надписью «защита», и Кит сидел оголенный, выстуженный. Как ни дергал этот тумблер обратно, единственное, чего он мог добиться, так это эмоциональной карусели в голове и полную разбитость. 

— Если бы не ты, Широгане Такаши не стал бы пилотом Черного льва. Твои шансы потерять его при этом выросли в несколько раз, — продолжала говорить тварь. Кит почти видел, как он накидывал галстук ему на шею, бережно затягивая узел. — Ты сам подтолкнул его на путь страдания, — нежно вышептала тварь его губами. И продолжила обычным своим тоном, гудящим, неясным. — Вообще его дело уже не в моей юрисдикции, но могу сказать одно: ты запустил цепочку, и одним из последующих звеньев может стать смерть человека, который ему дорог. Был когда-то. Это не ты. 

И Кит, как бы ни пытался, не смог бы описать, что чувствовал при этих словах. 

Злость, которую он чувствовал в самом начале разговора, утихшая, смененная отчаянием и болью, вскипела вновь. Он поднялся рывком, подтягивая себя на руках. Почти получилось. Почти получилось вытолкнуть слова изо рта прямо в черную узкую морду. 

— История сложилась бы по-другому, не уничтожь Заркон Алтею! 

— Мальчик, мы не лезем в политику. Мы не лезем в внеземные миры настолько глубоко. Я говорю тебе про то, что есть здесь и сейчас. И есть страдающие люди, — твари даже не пришлось отклоняться, Кит сам отшатнулся, словно сработал инстинктивный механизм — уклониться от удара. 

Вышло так себе. 

— Это был его выбор! — горячо заговорил он, сжимая пальцы на гладкой столешнице, усаживаясь обратно на стул. Цепляясь за единственное осязаемое, как за якорь. И продолжая говорить, он вкладывал всю свою веру в эти слова, — лететь на Кербер — его выбор, — он сбился, подавился вздохом, сморгнул пелену перед глазами, когда чужое лицо снова начало походить на его собственное. Нет, держись, держись крепко. — Плен и... так вышло. В этом нет моей вины. Я не мог его отговорить. Не мог и не хотел. Это подло. 

А что было бы, будь Кит в подобной ситуации? Послушал бы он мальчишку, сколько ему там было, пятнадцать? Шестнадцать? Послушал бы, позволил себя отговорить от единственной цели, вероятно, последней реализации себя? 

— Ты любишь его? 

Вопрос прозвучал быстро, громко, но не был внезапным абсолютно. И Кит произнес быстрее, чем думал: 

— Да. 

И застыл. Ощупал шею — никакой удавки. Морда напротив была все той же, с очками, длинными рогами и полной пастью желтоватых клыков — Кит ощупывал его взглядом добрую дюжину секунд. В сознание ворвался окружающий шум, будто до этой секунды все вокруг не шевелились, не дышали, замороженные, а сейчас срочно пытались восполнить пропавшее время. Со спины и плеч словно сняли бетонную плиту, и собственный недавний несвязный вой казался уже глупостью, дурацкой актерской постановкой. Его заставили. Он не мог так. 

Или мог? По ощущениям, из него вынули душу, вывернули, промыли дезинфицирующим раствором и наспех впихнули обратно, где-то там она и застряла. Кит потрогал горло — под кожей сильно бился пульс. Точно. 

— Значит, факт про фертильность будет тебе полезен. 

Пара глубоких вздохов тоже помогла прочистить голову. Лишние эмоции — не всегда хорошо. Он только что усек это. 

— Это можно как-то исправить? — он посмотрел в чужие черные глаза. Тварь улыбнулась: 

— Фертильность? 

— Что-нибудь! — повысил Кит голос. 

Вернув себе контроль над разумом, он сразу успокоился. Повел плечами, шеей, встряхнул кистями рук. Снова поймал себя на том, что неосознанно потянулся за клинком. 

Встречного вопроса Кит не ожидал: 

— А что хочешь ты сам? — тварь, наконец, закрыла папку, отложила ее в сторону с тихим шорохом картона о покрытие стола. Сняла очки, отложила в сторону. И где-то в глубинах того космоса Кит вроде начал замечать присутствие чужих планет. — Мы смотрим твою историю. А не историю Широгане Такаши, не историю мистера Когане, не историю МакКлейна, Холт и прочих. 

Ему давно не задавали такой вопрос. В приюте ему быстро объяснили, что все, что он хочет — либо не сбудется никогда, либо за это надо выслужиться. Заплатить чем-то. Чаще, конечно, не сбывалось, потому что кому какое дело было до хотелок сопляка с глазами дикого волчонка? Живой, не голодный, не слишком битый, он учился, в чем-то успевал даже. И быстро понял, что «хотеть» — это роскошь. Есть надобность, и на это он имел полное право, иногда получая это право с боем. А все остальное — не имеет смысла. И каждый раз, спрашивая себя, «хочет» ли он чего-то, машинально уточнял у себя в голове, является ли это «нуждой», или то была всего лишь хотелка мелкого ребенка? Нельзя сказать, что отказывал себе во всем, но избалованным не был точно. 

Впервые эту схему сломал Широ. Когда Киту впервые захотелось. Захотелось иррационально обратить на себя внимание. И доломал потом окончательно. Подарками на день рождения, подушкой в виде бегемота, купленной просто так, потому что Киту понравилось. Кит помнил, что стоял тогда и пялился на большую мягкую подушку в виде морды бегемота, трогал налепленные пластиковые глаза, косые — один смотрел налево, а другой — прямо на него. Он, кадет Гарнизона. И Широ перед ним — молодой офицер. И еще неясно было, кто радовался больше тогда — Кит, потерявший от внезапного внимания где-то свою волчью шкурку, или Широ, сиявший, словно елка на Рождество. 

Так что же он хотел? 

— Я... не знаю, — Кит медленно покачал головой. — Есть же какой-то вопрос цены. Что нужно от меня? 

Тварь засмеялась — низко, гудяще. 

— От тебя? Да в общем-то... самую малость. 

— Душу? — в принципе, он был готов и на такой расклад. Если это могло что-то исправить. 

Но смех стал громче, словно тварь действительно веселилась. 

— Мальчик, в вашем веке уже не снимают фильмы про богов и дьяволов. Религия — пережиток прошлого. Откуда такие варианты? 

Да уж, возможно, вариант был глупым. Но он не знал, что было в ходу в этой реальности. Или, к примеру, ты получаешь что-то потом — взамен на что-то сейчас? 

— Хорошо, хорошо. У меня нет денег, — он развел руками и подобрал ноги под стул. Тот пошатнулся, но устоял. — И я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем я здесь! 

Но их тут же прервали. Голос, тот, что произносил на фоне монотонно, прозвучал громко, совсем рядом и как будто ниоткуда одновременно. Тварь быстро перебрала папки на краю стола, одни из тех, что Кит не успел сбросить неловким движением. Ответил в воздух громко — на том же знакомо-незнакомом языке. И, будто извиняясь за заминку, склонил голову, явно подбирая ответ. 

— Скажем... кое-кто сверху заручился, — для пущей убедительности он ткнул длинным пальцем вверх в это метафорическое «сверху». — И сказали вызвать тебя. Мы вызвали. Ты здесь. 

— Но зачем? 

— Чтобы сделать то, что ты хочешь. 

Кит замолк, настороженный. Такое только в сказках бывает. Приходит волшебный старик с большой белой бородой и дарит подарки, просто так, ни за что. Или за то, что ты был хорошим мальчиком. В приюте сказки не рассказывали, в приюте ровно в десять вечера отключали свет, и ты должен был заснуть без всяких зачитываний книжек на ночь. Даже если ты был хорошим мальчиком. Да и у твари белой бороды не наблюдалось. 

— Я заплачу за это большую цену? — спросил он негромко, отводя взгляд. Цена волновала его все меньше и меньше. 

— Возможно. А возможно и нет, — уклончивый ответ подбросил его еще немного дров в его огонь раздражительности, но когда тварь задала следом вопрос, Кит в ступоре поднял голову: — Играешь в карты? 

— Серьезно? — ну то есть да, серьезно, играть в карты на желания? Это же было совсем нелепо... 

— Почему нет? Куда лучше ваших консолей или «стрелялок». Давай пасьянс. А там включишься и ты. 

Тварь разложила карты. Вытащила из ящика стола пухлую колоду с истрепавшимися краями, навскидку можно было предположить, что карт там больше, чем в стандартной колоде. И даже в нестандартной. И даже в некоторых видах галактических. Рубашки у карт были цветные, яркие, у Кита мгновенно запестрело в глазах, когда тварь начала быстро и ловко раскидывать их по столу. Сначала один ряд, потом другой, потом третий. Перетасовала в руках мастерски, с картонным шелестом свела-развела, разбросала снова поверх. Образовались длинные колонны, несколько десятков. Сначала Кит сомневался, что вся колода уместится, но она словно была подогнана под размер стола. Или этот стол — под количество карт. 

Кит прошелся взглядом по рядам, не понимая абсолютно ничего. Ну вот пара карт, словно меченые, с зазубринами у верхних краев. Они особенные, что ли? Он тронул их пальцами — обычная бумага, плотная, с протертым от времени и использования лаком. Ковырнул ногтем под внимательным взглядом твари, ответил своим, не менее внимательным. Играть в гляделки он умел, нечего тут. 

— А почему все карты перевернуты? 

— А какая же будет интрига, если ты будешь видеть все? — искреннее недоумение на звериной морде выглядело комично. Еще более комично стало, когда тварь закатала рукава пиджака, утратив сразу весь свой официальный вид. Даже удавка-галстук на шее был ослаблен. 

— Ты предлагаешь мне собрать пасьянс, не видя «лиц»? 

Тварь распахнула рот, и Кит приготовился к лекции. И получил именно ее. 

— Здесь начинается самое интересное, мальчик. Ведь это и есть твоя жизнь. Жизнь любого человека. Собрать пасьянс, не видя масти. Складывая наугад. Угадал — получил приз. 

Она приподняла две лежащие рядом карты — Кит успел увидеть одинаковую масть, отметку, но раньше, чем он смог рассмотреть больше, тварь уложила карты обратно, перетасовав ближайшие так, что он и не заметил. 

Тварь продолжила, кривя узкую пасть: 

— Не угадал — делаешь пару шагов назад и продолжаешь, — она снова подняла карты, и даже не приглядываясь, Кит понял, что масти разные. — Или не продолжаешь. Карты — лишь действия. Банальный пример... 

Широким жестом тварь обвела рукой помещение, медленно, прежде чем не ткнула пальцем Киту в грудь; он с трудом удержал себя на месте, чтобы не отшатнуться и не выдать лицом крайнее удивление — как дотянулся-то? Вроде не такие длинные ручищи были... 

— Ты вылетел из Гарнизона и запустил тем самым цепь «Найти Широгане Такаши», которая при еще паре положительных действий привела к цепи «Собрать огромного боевого робота». А какая цепь привела к тому, что ты вылетел из Гарнизона? — Кит раскрыл рот, но тварь безжалостно продолжила: — никакая, мальчик. Ты думал, я скажу про цепь «Полет Широгане Такаши на спутник Плутона»? Да, чужой пасьянс всегда влияет, когда его собирают бок о бок с тобой. Но не в этом случае. Твоему вылету из Гарнизону посодействовал только твой скверный характер. А ведь ты мог доучиться и запустить цепь «Найти Широгане Такаши самостоятельно». Но твои карты рассыпались. Благо, в иную цепь. Не самую деструктивную из возможных. Но все равно, это — складывание карт не видя лиц. Наугад. С просчетом, какие карты могут лежать под рукой. 

До него медленно начало доходить. Как игра в русскую рулетку. Повезет или не повезет. 

Вся его жизнь — русская рулетка. Вот только по ощущениям вместо одной пули в барабане была полная обойма, только без одной пули. 

Кит сглотнул, дернул воротник, пощупал заодно шею и убедился, что удавки там не было. 

— Я понял, понял. Так моя цель — вытянуть нужную карту? 

— Быстро учишься, — улыбка напротив была приторно-сладкая. 

— И что я получу за это? 

— Что выберешь — все твое. 

Кит закрыл глаза. Вытянул руку вперед, над столом. Опустил ладонь ниже, действуя наобум. Попробовал сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Ведь есть же люди со всякой экстрасенсорикой? Да даже его связь со львом можно назвать в какой-то степени экстрасенсорикой. Он понадеялся, что это ему может помочь. Но карты оставались глухи к его просьбам откликнуться. Сколько бы он ни водил ладонью над столом, ничего не толкнулось внутри, пальцы не потеплели, руку не потянуло неуклонимо вниз. 

Он зажмурился так, что заболели глаза под веками, сделал последний круг над картами и размашисто уложил ладонь на стол. Под кожей ощущалась шероховатая поверхность карт. Не одной, трех как минимум. 

— Упс. Можно было вытянуть одну карту, — тварь всплеснула руками, и это было первое, что увидел Кит, как только открыл глаза. — А впрочем... видимо, кто-то сверху очень тебя любит, — ее гудящий смех перекрыл фоновый шум, и Кит позволил себе взглянуть на то, что у него вышло. 

В ладони были карты, если смотреть на рубашку. Но там, где должно было быть «лицо» — был текст, написанный мелко, убористо, знакомыми словами, которые все так же проносились мимо сознания, не оседая на нем. В углу — масть, крупная красная пометка, похожая на анатомическое сердце. 

— Но... это же не карты. Не игральные карты, — он растерялся. Начало печь в глазах, а еще — где-то под ребрами от назревающей обиды. Обманул? — Что это значит? 

Тварь заглянула ему в глаза так близко, что Кит снова мимоходом подивился длине чужого тела. Когда пасть раскрылась, произнося слова, он не почувствовал ничего — ни чужого дыхания, ни запаха. Абсолютная стерильность. Абсолютный вакуум. 

— А что ты видишь? 

Верхняя карта удобно лежала в ладони, согретая его теплом. Мягко коснувшись истертой поверхность большим пальцем, Кит вгляделся. Но чем больше он пытался понять суть слов, написанных на картоне, тем чаще и ярче вспыхивали картины в голове. 

Широ. Его теплая улыбка, теплые серые глаза, так близко. 

Его смех, не тот тихий и вежливый, каким он смеялся в Гарнизоне в присутствии вышестоящих. Тоже тихий, но безмерно радостный, легкий, счастливый. Словно было в его жизни то, что радовало его одним своим существованием. 

Весь его образ был соткан из спокойствия и счастья, он грел его изнутри, ему нравилось смотреть на это — смотрел бы и не отрывал взгляда никогда, как от чего-то бесконечно прекрасного. 

Образы вспыхивали, один за другим, то мутнея, то обретая четкость, глаза слезились — неизвестно, сколько он таращился в пустоту, жадно цепляясь за каждую мелочь, за каждый штрих. Щеки пекло, словно приложили раскаленный металл, сердце скакало, будто вместо того, чтобы лицезреть чужое счастье и спокойствие, он катался на русских горках. 

Но кроме образа — Кит не мог увидеть ничего больше. 

Он стиснул карты в ладони, проморгался, поняв, что лицо было мокрое от слез, а в горле — сухо, и слова дались ему с большим трудом: 

— Это... это правда? Это случится? На самом деле? — и в ту секунду, когда он ждал ответ, сердце, колотившееся до этого до боли в ребрах, словно застыло. 

— Ну, очень странно, что это вообще оказалось в твоей колоде, — тварь протянула руку и взяла карту, покрутив ее в руках. Кит заметил легкую засечку сбоку, словно она была изначально меченой. — Видимо, ваша связь действительно так сильна, как о ней говорят, — карта отправилась обратно в ряды, и под ловкими движениями чужих пальцев они быстро собрались в одну пачку. Ладонь Киту жгли две оставшиеся карты, но он не решался взглянуть на них. Слишком сильны были эмоции лишь от одного видения, он слабовольно подумал, что два новых он попросту не переживет. И тварь улыбнулась: — Да, так и случится. Что ты чувствуешь, когда видишь его счастливым? 

Что он чувствовал? Ну, грудь и горло стиснуло, ноги онемели... но вряд ли он спрашивал именно о физическом самочувствии. 

— Я... счастлив? А что мне делать с?.. — он осторожно поднял оставшиеся две карты, но прежде чем Кит попробовал их разглядеть, они оказались ловко вытянуты у него из пальцев. И, надо сказать, Кит почувствовал облегчение. 

— Ах, это. Ну, я отложу. Мало ли пригодятся. Ты ж не подглядел? 

Кит медленно покачал головой. 

— Ну и славно, — оскаленная пасть выражала вполне радушие. А следом — взмах руки, словно отгоняли надоедливую муху. — Иди теперь. 

В смысле — иди теперь. Это все? В голове на мгновение стало пусто и звонко, а телу — слабо. И если бы он не сидел до этого, то не ручался бы, что смог устоять ровно. Он стиснул пальцы на краю стола и врезал по нему костяшками, отрезвляя себя болью и привлекая к себе внимание твари, которая будто в тот же миг забыла о его существовании, подтягивая на стол новую кипу бумаг. Очки снова были водружены на длинную узкую морду, и сколько Кит ни заглядывал в чужие глаза, живых планет там больше не наблюдалось. 

— Подожди, а моя плата? И когда это случится? Прямо сейчас? — на месте пустоты в голове образовался ворох мыслей, вопросов, которые требовали немедленного ответа. Неужели вот так все просто? Он выбрал вслепую, ему повезло — и это вот так просто исполнится? 

— Никто не может гарантировать тебе сиюминутных исполнений желаний, даже мы, мальчик, — снисходительный тон твари начал нестерпимо бесить. Хотелось рявкнуть, заставить посмотреть на себя, как на равного, но еще жив был в памяти совсем недавний его эмоциональный всплеск. Каким жалким он был. Уязвимым. Но у рогатого ублюдка, казалось, это действительно было только работой, и ничем личным. — Но могу обещать — на твоем веку это исполнится точно. А насчет платы, ну... мы поиграли в карты. Ты развлек меня. Разве мало? 

В жизни ничего не бывает просто так. Где-то должен был быть подвох. 

Но даже если этот подвох существовал, он не мог так просто отпустить эту ситуацию. Он должен получить то, что ему было обещано. 

Небесная Канцелярия. Вымышленное место, где, по старым байкам, при рождении заводится книга с твоим именем. Где тебе отмеряют по жизни всего по чуть-чуть. Немного удачи, немного красоты, немного упорства. Кому-то больше лени, кому-то больше таланта. Кому-то — усидчивости. 

Киту — упорства. Два мешка и тележка сверху. 

— Так не пойдет. 

— Что, прости? — безжизненный космос снова накрыл Кита с головой, но в этот раз он был уверен в себе. 

— Так не пойдет. Я хочу увидеть это сейчас. Я хочу быть уверенным, что все будет сделано верно. Что все именно так. 

— Концентрация есть терпение, Кит. 

Его передернуло: 

— Не тебе это говорить. Это не твои слова. 

— Да, точно. В книге говорилось, насколько ты упертый, — в глазах твари снова появилась искра интереса. 

— Упорный. 

— Упертый. 

И в этот раз взаимные оскалы были похожи на контакт вполне равных существ. Если ему надо будет заплатить — он заплатит. Но а пока... 

— А что... что случается, если происходит такое? — Кит помедлил, а после скинул со стола оставшиеся пары папок. И в третий раз: приглушенный протяжный крик, больше похожий на хрип, оглушающий треск огня — и все это за доли секунды. Не могло же показаться? 

По взгляду твари было видно, что она все прекрасно слышала. 

— О, ничего страшного. Просто чья-то жизнь рушится. Возможно, не одна. 

* * *

— ...Кит? Кит! 

В сознание словно осколками влетает какая-то музыка и негромкий голос. Мягкий, знакомый голос. Чуть тревожащийся сейчас. Но Кит здесь не для того, чтобы тревожить его. Боль обручем обхватывает голову, печет затылок. Он поднимает глаза и застывает. Он думал, что будет готов, но сейчас — Кит не готов. 

— Кит, что такое? 

Широ с белыми как снег волосами сводит брови на переносице — у него всегда такое забавное выражение лица при этом. Глупый. 

— Ресница в глаз попала... — кряхтит Кит, не в состоянии совладать с голосом. По ощущениям он или кричал часами, или молчал веками. И он не знает, какой из вариантов ближе к правде. 

— Господи... Дай посмотрю, — Широ требует, и Кит не может ему отказать. Никакой ресницы, конечно же, нет, но близость Широ успокаивает, укутывает его как в огромное теплое одеяло. Он склоняется ближе, Кит неосознанно тянет носом легкий запах одеколона, и только когда его глаз тщательно осмотрен, он позволяет себе разглядеть Широ получше. 

Он словно стал выше с последнего момента, который помнит Кит. Упакован в белый смокинг, так хорошо смотрящийся на нем. Рука... другая, не такая, которая была раньше. Что-то новомодное, наверное, какие-то инопланетные модификации... Волосы. Кит приоткрывает рот и понимает, что залипает. Залипает на бесцветных прядях, и неясная грусть душит его красной удавкой. 

— Слушай, я тут подумал, было бы неплохо, если бы мы вышли вместе, да? 

Широ улыбается. Кит улыбается. Кит улыбается шире, когда понимает, что на нем тот же белый костюм, что и на Широ. А чуть издали — другие люди. Друзья, наверное. Звучит музыка. Везде цветы, хотя вроде довольно скромно. И Широ говорит, что им надо выйти вместе. 

Кит не глупый. Кит может сложить два и два. 

Сердце заходится так, что дышать больше нет сил. Каждый вздох — как борьба. Он не верит. Не верит своему счастью. 

Широ оглядывается на кого-то, смеется, со своим таким глупым смешком — Кит не скрывает уже нежности во взгляде, ни к чему, ведь так? Кит протягивает к нему руку, берет чужую ладонь в свою, сухую, крепкую, куда больше его. Кит перехватывает его взгляд, тянется вперед с длинным выдохом, позволяет себе обнять. Крепко, до боли в перехваченном горле. И почувствовать в ответ мягкое прикосновение к спине. 

— Ты счастлив? — выталкивает Кит изо рта жалко. Не скрывая слез. И не придумывая оправданий в виде ресничек. 

— Очень, — отвечает ему Широ, серьезно и тихо. — Спасибо тебе. 

— Да за что... 

Широ отстраняется, и Кит смотрит в его глаза. Теплые, теплые, теплые чужие глаза. 

— Если бы не ты, ничего этого не было бы. 

Кит улыбается так, что начинают болеть щеки. А потом выходит с Широ к людям. 

У алтаря стоит незнакомый смуглый мужчина, в таком же белом смокинге, который сейчас на всех гостях, включая девушек. Только на шее Кита — красный галстук-удавка. 

Он стоит с прямой спиной и сухими глазами всю церемонию, а потом разворачивается на пятках и туже затягивает узел на шее. 

* * *

Ты хотел увидеть Широ счастливым? Ты его увидел. 

В конце концов, у него есть еще две карты. И душа в придачу. 

Голос в его голове звучит гулом умирающих планет.


End file.
